


A Healing Heart

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, KinKuniKage Week, Kindaichi is a soft bean so please love him, Kitagawa Daiichi, M/M, Mild Angst, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: As Kindaichi breaks down after their heartbreak on the court, Kunimi doesn't leave his side. However, even as he tries to comfort the most important person in his life, he receives more than he ever thought possible in return.





	A Healing Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for KinKuniKage Week Day 3: Healing.

The door to the changing room slams behind them with startling finality, and Kunimi is glad to see the end of this day. Nobody  _ wants _ to throw a game and lose a chance at nationals, but what’s done is done and he doesn’t question for a moment that it’s for the best. The cancer of Kageyama Tobio is no longer a part of his life.

However, as he glances to his left where Kindaichi is walking stiff-backed, his jaw clamped shut to keep it from trembling, Kunimi knows that while the matter is closed for him, his best friend has a long way to go.

They board the team bus and head back for the school. Kageyama isn’t there, presumably finding his own way home since even he can’t be too dull to realize he has worn out his welcome. Kindaichi crowds against the window of a seat near the back, arms wrapped vicelike around his middle as he stares out at nothing in particular with his mouth drawn into a harsh slant. Kunimi settles beside him, if only to save a hapless first year from being stupid enough to disturb Kindaichi’s pouting time.

Once they arrive at the school, nobody bothers calling a post-game meeting; after all, everything that needed to be said had been left on the court alongside Kageyama’s missed toss. Instead, the team disperses and without being asked, Kunimi hooks an arm with Kindaichi’s and heads home alongside him. Here and there, Kindaichi’s strides lengthen as he takes out his frustration on the pavement, but Kunimi lightly tugs him back to a reasonable pace so he doesn’t have to run to keep up.

Kunimi is still out of breath by the time the reach Kindaichi’s apartment, and he can’t keep up when Kindaichi’s long legs take the steps two at a time. At last, though, they’re both sitting on the old couch in front of the dead television set, and Kunimi waits for it.

After all, Kageyama’s always been the only one who could make Kindaichi cry.

It starts with a snotty sniffle until Kindaichi’s entire being is shaking with raw, hot emotions that Kunimi doesn’t even know how he can stand. But he wraps an arm around his friend and cradles his head as he bawls out his anger, his heartbreak, his weariness on Kunimi’s willing shoulder. Kindaichi cries and cries until his eyes are dry and red and he sags against Kunimi like so much dead weight.

“What did I do?” Kindaichi whispers into Kunimi’s collar. “I tried so hard, I tried and —” He hiccups as his voice winds up into a high-pitched whine. “I tried.”

“I know,” Kunimi croons as he cards his fingers through Kindaichi’s sweat-dampened hair. He rocks as Kindaichi struggles for breath and repeats his lame platitude over and over until Kindaichi’s breathing settles. “It’s not about you, Yuutarou. It’s about him.”

Kindaichi shakes his head against Kunimi. “He hates me. He hates all of us. I don’t understand and I tried and I’m just tired.”

Kunimi’s chest tightens at Kindaichi’s words and holds a little tighter. “I know.”

Slouching into Kunimi’s embrace, Kindaichi curls into him until he falls asleep. Kunimi stares out into the room, watching the shadows in the room shift with the setting sun, fingers idly dragging across the warm curve of Kindaichi’s shoulder. He can feel the soft and steady pulse of Kindaichi’s heart against his own chest, reminding him that Kindaichi is still steady and vital, even if he doesn’t think he is. 

Kindaichi Yuutarou is his oldest friend. Since they were seven, they’ve formed an unlikely bond that transcends Kindaichi’s passionate personality and how it clashes with Kunimi’s retreating demeanor. But since they were little, they do everything together, from eating lunch and trading food items to joining the same club just so they can see each other a little bit more. They’ve scraped and bruised knees together for years, forming a bond that, if Kunimi had to put a name on it, is almost familial. Kindaichi is his brother, and it sticks in Kunimi’s craw to see him shaken to this level.

Nighttime has long fallen by the time the front door cracks open to admit Kindaichi’s tired mother, Shuuko, after a long day at work.

“Akira-kun,” she offers with a weary smile. “Did something happen?”

Kunimi frowns and gives her a brief nod. “He needs to rest.”

“I see.” Shuuko walks over to the couch and feathers Kindaichi’s limp hair from his face. “He’s been tired and worn out for weeks. I hope that’s over now.”

“Definitely.” Kunimi shifts to alleviate a crick in his back. “We’ll be all right. I’ll take care of him.”

Shuuko cups Kunimi’s cheek and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. “You’re a good boy. Yuu is lucky to have a friend like you.”

Kunimi directs his gaze toward to pile of limbs that passes as a person draped in his lap. Kindaichi is strong and fragile all at once, never backing down yet so easily cut when he wears his heart on his sleeve. Kunimi can’t imagine what it’s like to feel that hard, to try that hard for something that might not ever happen, but where Kindaichi leads, Kunimi can’t help but follow because there is something about his undistilled energy that makes him want to try harder than any of the harsh words Kageyama had thrown his way.

He chuckles as Kindaichi grunts and curls deeper into his side. “I’m pretty lucky, too.”

Smiling widely in a way that erases any doubt as to where Kindaichi inherited that particular trait, Shuuko disappears and comes back with a blanket and a couple of pillows. “Let’s get you boys tucked in.”

Kunimi allows her to jerk and prod him until they’re swaddled in together, not because he’s any more comfortable than he was a few moments ago, but because he sees it in her eyes that she wants to do  _ something _ for her son. So Kunimi will let her tug him in any direction she chooses because he can relate.

Soon the warmth of the blanket eases Kunimi to sleep, and the rigors of the day slide off his own shoulders, as well.

He’s dragged back to consciousness by squirming next to him, and Kunimi opens his eyes to Kindaichi staring at him quietly. His back pinched and aching, Kunimi sits up and readjusts so he and Kindaichi are sitting side by side, the blanket a twisted mess between the two of them. Their gazes meet, but Kindaichi is the first to look away, his cheeks red.

“That was kind of embarrassing.” He lets out a wry chuckle and ducks his head. “Sorry for being a pain in the ass.”

“I —” Kunimi gulps, his throat dry and his teeth in dire need of brushing, but he shunts his discomfort aside and shakes his head. “It’s you, so it’s okay.”

Kindaichi’s eyes widen when Kunimi hefts himself onto Kindaichi’s lap and frames his face with his hands. “Don’t feel bad for needing some help, okay?”

Mouth slack, Kindaichi reaches up to cover Kunimi’s hands with his own, his fingers sliding between Kunimi’s until they’re threaded together a breath away from Kindaichi’s attentive gaze. Not taking his eyes off Kunimi, he turns his head just enough to brush his lips against their clasped hands.

Kunimi sucks in a shaky breath, his knees close to losing their tremulous grip on the couch and send him sprawling to the floor, but he doesn’t fall and Kindaichi doesn’t look away. His entire skin is anxious and alive as he turns that soft breath of a kiss over and over in his mind until he’s sure Kindaichi can feel his palms sweat.

“Yuutarou?” he finally manages.

“Yeah?” Kindaichi is now the one in control, his expression devoid of that panicked cacophony that’s having its way with Kunimi’s every nerve. 

“Is there, um, something you want to tell me?”

Kindaichi smirks. “Yeah, there is.” His smile never slipping, he pulls Kunimi’s face to his and presses their lips together. 

Kunimi gapes as Kindaichi leans into the kiss, antsy and curious and titillated all at once as he watches Kindaichi’s inky lashes flutter down and swallows a languid groan of pleasure. His first kiss; Kindaichi’s first kiss;  _ their _ first kiss. What captures his attention most, however, is the way Kindaichi looks at peace for the first time in months. All the stress is far away and all that remains is the two of them, curled up in the comfort of each other.

That last thought makes Kunimi hum in contentment as he closes his eyes and lets the moment take him away.

Their lips part and they’re both breathless and rosy-cheeked, but embarrassment is the furthest thing from Kunimi’s mind as he leans forward and smacks a wet kiss on Kindaichi’s mouth. “I guess that means I agree.”

“Yeah?” Kindaichi lowers himself onto the couch until Kunimi is nestled into his side. “That’s good. I’m not sure what I’d do if you didn’t.”

Kunimi chuckles. “You know I can’t say no to that stupid hair of yours.”

“Hey!” Kindaichi pouts, but there is no sign of injury in his voice. “It’s not even up!”

“Yet.” Kunimi burrows into Kindaichi’s side and sighs as the blanket drapes over both of them once again. “Remind me to hide your hair gel.”

But there is no response, and Kunimi glances up to see Kindaichi’s eyes closed with a goofy smile on his ruddy lips. With the light outside barely creeping into the windows and no school the next day, Kunimi can’t argue with that idea as he dozes off once more with a healing heart beating beneath his own — calm and serene and all his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so friggin happy for these two. Please love them.


End file.
